<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does Your Mother Know by LPSunnyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353807">Does Your Mother Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny'>LPSunnyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, tipsy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Roxy, having some nice, affectionate, loving, mommy kink sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does Your Mother Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/misgivings/gifts">misgivings</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave leans back on the bed against the pillows as he waits, shades folded up and set to the side, lounging on Roxy’s stupidly silken sheets. For a minute, he contemplates stealing them for himself, but- nah. Roxy would probably be pissed and hunt him down.</p><p><em><span>Although...</span></em> That might lead to some <em><span>awesome</span></em> sex.</p><p>Something to think about later.</p><p>He looks up as the bathroom door opens and Roxy comes swanning into the room, dressed in a sheer pink bathrobe with white, fluffy hems. Her generous tits make the fabric peak and fall enticingly around her, her curls perfectly maintained as she smiles widely at Dave. She’s got a martini glass in one hand, her perfectly-manicured fingers wrapped around it.</p><p>Roxy’s grown up into a real bombshell- the kinda girl that turns heads no matter what she’s dressed in. She could be in a potato sack and guys would still be checking her out. Dave’s a lucky son of a bitch that she’s decided that he’s good enough to be with her.</p><p>“Hey, mommy.” Dave says, wiggling a little on the bed. It’s still feels so thrilling to say, a guilty little pleasure in his gut as the word leaves his lips.</p><p>It’s worth it, though, to see the smile on Roxy’s face widen.</p><p>“Hey, baby.” She coos, drifting closer. She’s a little bit tipsy- but judging by how she’s holding her glass, that’s all she is. That means no drunken mommy escapades tonight- it’s tipsy mommy time, which Dave honestly likes the most. It’s the least likely to end in crying.</p><p>“Mommy’s been thinking about you all day, honey.” Roxy sits on the edge of the bed, her robe just loose enough to hint at the sight of the top of her perfect tits and Dave can feel himself getting hot at the sight of them.</p><p>“Yeah, mommy?” Dave says. “I was thinking about you all day too.” He bites his lip, unable to look away from the soft, tantalizing curve of Roxy’s breasts, and Roxy absolutely catches him because she giggles and takes one arm, hooking it under her breasts and pushing them up, putting them on display for him, Dave’s mouth going dry and his dick throbbing in his underwear.</p><p>“I think I know what you were thinking about.” Roxy says. “You’ve been looking at mommy’s breasts, haven’t you?”</p><p>Dave flushes a little and nods.</p><p>“Yes, mommy.” He says, squirming like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “They’re so... big.”</p><p>Roxy giggles and swings her legs up onto the bed, scooting closer to Dave and tucking them under herself.</p><p>“Mommy’s breasts are pretty big, aren’t they?” She says. “Do you want to see them, baby?” Her hand reaches out and pets Dave’s hair and he nods. God, he never stops being so stupidly turned on by this, by getting treated like a little boy.</p><p>“Yes, mommy.” He says quickly. Roxy smiles happily.</p><p>“Why don’t you get them out, then?” She says, pushing her chest forwards. Dave raises his hands and carefully tugs the top of her robe open, revealing Roxy’s perfect, perky breasts.</p><p>“Wow, mommy...” Dave runs his hands over them, cupping them and giving them a little squeeze. Roxy moans, low in her throat, and Dave looks up at her, biting his lip. “Did that feel good?”</p><p>“Yes, baby.” Roxy reassures him. “That felt good- touching mommy’s breasts makes her feel very good.”</p><p>Dave gives Roxy a happy grin and keeps going, touching and squeezing over her breasts. “Mommy, can I suck on your breast?” He asks as he pinches a nipple. “You used to let me do it all the time.”</p><p>Roxy shivers and says, “yeah, baby, mommy used to feed you from here. Go ahead and suck on it, baby-”</p><p>Dave is leaning in the moment she says yes, closing his mouth around her stiff, lovely nipple and starting to suck. He feels Roxy trembling underneath him, her hand cradling the back of his head as she moans.</p><p>“Oh, baby- just like that, sweety, that makes mommy feel good...” Roxy makes such pretty noises when Dave plays with her tits, he loves doing it to see how many noises he can draw out of her. He sucks a little harder, mouthing at her nipple and closing his teeth on it, just a tiny bit. Roxy moans louder.</p><p>“Suck on mommy’s other breast too, baby.” Roxy says breathlessly, so Dave nods and pulls off with a wet <em><span>pop</span></em>, then latches onto Roxy’s other nipple.</p><p>One of these days they’re going to have to figure out how to get Roxy to produce milk because... wow. Holy shit. The idea of that is <em><span>dizzyingly </span></em>hot.</p><p>“Mommy.” Dave says, once he’s given her other nipple equal attention. “You’re really pretty- it’s making me feel hot.”</p><p>Roxy’s cheeks always flush whenever Dave compliment her, embarrassed at the praise, but she pets his hair anyway.</p><p>“Thank you, baby, that’s nice of you to say.” She says. “Can you show mommy where you feel hot? Take mommy’s hand and put it there.”</p><p>Dave takes Roxy’s hand and brings it down to his groin where his dick is completely hard inside his underwear.</p><p>“Oh, my.” Roxy says, and drains the rest of her glass. “You really are hot, baby- let mommy take a look.”</p><p>Dave wiggles down the bed a little to let Roxy tug his underwear down. His cock springs free, and Roxy smiles at the sight of it.</p><p>“You’re so eager, baby- I think mommy will need to help with this.” She leans down and presses a kiss to the tip of Dave’s cock.</p><p>“Oh, mommy-!” Dave gasps in surprise, dissolving into a moan as Roxy takes the tip of his dick into her mouth, bobbing and starting to suck him off. “Mommy, mommy-” He moans, his feet flexing on the bed as he squirms, hands trembling. “Mommy, feels good- it feels good-”</p><p>Roxy pulls off and licks her lips. “It feels good, baby?” she coos. “That’s good- it’s supposed to. Mommy likes making you feel good.”</p><p>Dave nods eagerly. “Uh-huh, mommy always makes me feel good...” Roxy giggles in response.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy, Dave.” She says. “Come sit on the edge of the bed, baby- mommy’s going to make you feel really good.”</p><p>Dave shifts over to the edge like she says and she kneels down on the floor in front of him, giggling.</p><p>“Now, try to keep still, baby- this is going to feel really good but you’ve gotta let mommy work, okay?” She says, cupping her hands over her breasts and bringing them up. Dave swallows, kicking his feet against the bed for a moment like a little kid before nodding.</p><p>“Okay, mommy,” he says excitedly, gripping the edge of the bed as Roxy raises her pretty tits and wraps them around Dave’s cock. He moans as she starts bouncing and squeezing them, dipping her head to lick at the tip of his cock when it peeks out.</p><p>“Oh, mommy- mommy, it feels good, your breasts feel good mommy-” Dave gasps, moaning at the pillow softness of Roxy’s tits around him. “Mommy, it’s so warm, I don’t- mommy-” he rocks his hips up despite being told not to because Roxy is taking the head of his cock into her mouth and bobbing her head, just rolling her tits together around his cock.</p><p>“That’s it, baby-” Roxy coos as she pulls back. “Can you cum for mommy? Cum all over mommy’s breasts?”</p><p>“Uh-huh, uh-huh-” Dave nods quickly, feeling his orgasm creep up. “Gonna cum mommy, gonna-” He bucks his hips up a couple of times between her breasts and cums, thick seed spurting across her chest and face.</p><p>“Oh, my- baby, you came so much.” Roxy sounds delighted as she rubs her tits and milks Dave through his orgasm. “That’s so good, baby, mommy loves to see that.”</p><p>“Mommmyyyyyyy-” Dave whines, squirming as the touch starts becoming oversensitive and bad on his cock.</p><p>“Sorry, baby-” Roxy pulls back and starts swiping up the strings of Dave’s cum, licking them off her fingers. “Mommy is very happy, baby- you came all over mommy’s breasts and face.”</p><p>“That’s good, mommy?” Dave asks meekly, his dick already twitching and trying to get hard again at the sight of Roxy sucking his cum off her fingers.</p><p>“That’s very good, baby.” Roxy says happily. “There’s two places that little boys like you should cum- one of them is on mommy’s breasts and face.”</p><p>Dave bites his lip and asks, “where’s the other place, mommy?”</p><p>Roxy giggles and guides Dave back to lie flat on the bed with his head on the pillows.</p><p>“You want to see, baby?” She says, and carefully parts her robe below the belt. She’s not wearing underwear and that makes Dave gasp because her carefully-shaved pussy is wet and ready for him, just a cute bush left on her mound.</p><p>“Is it here, mommy?” Dave asks, reaching up a hand and sliding his fingers through her wet folds, tracing them with the curiosity of an innocent boy.</p><p>“That’s right, Dave.” Roxy says with a giggle. “This is mommy’s pussy- this is how babies are made. You put your cock into mommy’s pussy and cum inside and then mommy has a baby!”</p><p>Dave bites his lip and squirms a little, finding Roxy’s entrance and pushing a finger inside. Roxy moans, her hands clutching her robe tightly as she holds it out of the way.</p><p>“Does this feel good, mommy?” He asks.</p><p>“It does, baby- mommy’s pussy feels good when it’s touched.” Roxy says, breathless and happy and that’s what Dave loves to hear, he likes hearing Roxy sound happy. “Can you put another in, honey?” Dave does and Roxy moans softly.</p><p>“That’s it, baby, start pushing your fingers into mommy-” Roxy coaxes so Dave does, he rocks his fingers into Roxy and she moans. “Good boy, Davey- that’s mommy’s good boy.”</p><p>“Mommy,” Dave says shyly, “can I put my mouth on your breasts again?”</p><p>“Oh, good idea baby, come here.” Roxy leans in so that Dave can raise his head and suck on her nipple again and she moans as he pushes his fingers into her. He sucks and licks on her breast as Roxy pets his hair and rocks her hips onto his finger, swapping over to the other one. Her walls quiver and squeeze around his fingers and he can feel his cock getting hard again, eager to feel Roxy around him.</p><p>“Mommy.” Dave says, pulling back, pretending to be nervous. “I’m getting all hot again... can I touch mommy here with... with it, too?”</p><p>Roxy giggles.</p><p>“Do you want to make a baby with mommy?” She asks. “You want to put your cock inside of mommy’s pussy?”</p><p>“Uh-huh-!” Dave nods eagerly. “Wanna make mommy feel good, I wanna make a baby with mommy-” Roxy’s grin is so bright and unrestrained that it makes Dave’s heart squeeze with delighted affection for this woman.</p><p>“Then we can make a baby, honey.” Roxy coos. “Let mommy take care of you and you can knock her up, put a baby in her belly, okay?”</p><p>Dave takes his fingers back and Roxy scoots forwards into place over his hips. She wraps those perfectly-manicured fingers around his cock and gives it a little pump before lining herself up and sinking down onto him.</p><p>“Oh, <em><span>mommy-</span></em>” Dave gasps as her wet, warm heat surrounds him. “Mommy, you feel so good, mommy-” He arches up on the bed, hips jolting a little as he tries to fuck up into her.</p><p>“Shh, baby, you feel so nice, filling mommy’s pussy up-” Roxy groans as she bounces, rolling her hips down onto Dave. “You make mommy so happy- oh, Davey, my good boy-”</p><p>“Mommy-” Dave grabs her hips and bucks up into her, panting. “Mommy, wanna make a baby with you, wanna cum, mommy mommy- mommy-” he’s moaning and mewling for her, his cock jumping and thrusting into her pussy as she moans and bounces and drops her hips onto him.</p><p>“Come here, baby, come here- suck on mommy’s breast, honey, didn’t that feel good?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm-” Dave nods eagerly as Roxy leans in and he latches onto her nipple, sucking roughly as she makes high, whimpering noises.</p><p>“Oh, oh- oh, Davey, baby, oh- mommy’s feeling so good, baby- mommy’s feeling really good- oh, baby- your cock fills mommy up so good-” Roxy whimpers, losing her rhythm and just starting to bounce and slam her hips down.</p><p>Dave sucks on her nipple, thrusting his cock up into Roxy and she sobs, her hand cradling his head, the other braced on the headboard.</p><p>“Come on baby, cum for mommy, cum inside mommy’s pussy, mommy wants to have your baby, come on honey-” Roxy babbles, her hand slipping down to rub furiously over her clit. “Cum for mommy, cum- ooh, <em><span>baby-</span></em>”</p><p>Roxy cums with a gasping moan, her pussy going tight around Dave and Dave lets go of her nipple as he pants and babbles, thrusting up and chasing his pleasure.</p><p>“Yeah, mommy, mommy mommy- yeah yeah- mommy, feel so good, wanna cum, wanna make a baby mommy-” He gasps and Roxy bounces her hips down and Dave cums, pleasure pulses through him as he cums and pumps his mommy full of his cum, hot and thick.</p><p>“That’s mommy’s good boy-” Roxy coos, petting over Dave’s hair and face, smiling at him. “What a good boy- you want to make a baby with mommy, don’t you?” She’s flushed and sweating and glowing and Dave swears she never looks prettier than she does like this, when she’s being his mommy and is happy.</p><p>He nods because yes, he really does want to have a baby with Roxy someday, wants her to have his kids and be happy, and she smiles and smiles and leans in and kisses him, gentle and happy.</p><p>Roxy should always be happy, Dave decides. She’s happy being his mommy and he likes her being his mommy, so that’s a harmonious relationship.</p><p>“I love you, mommy.” Dave says and Roxy smiles.</p><p>“I love you too, baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at <a href="http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny">@LPSunnyBunny</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>